1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic roll-up device for a safety belt in vehicles, having means for blocking the belt roller in case of danger, consisting of a detent locking mechanism which is automatically operated by a vehicle-sensitive and/or belt-sensitive activating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known automatic roll-up devices for safety belts have a roll-up spring arranged at one side of the belt shaft, while the shaft end at the opposite side operates as a detent or locking device in conjuction with an activating mechanism which is vehicle-sensitive, i.e. responds to the vehicle. The vehicle-sensitive locking process is initiated by triggering the vehicle-sensitive activating mechanism, for example, in the form of a ball-mass which can move when either a strong deceleration or acceleration of the vehicle occurs. With the displacement of the ball a pawl is engaged with a coupling disc which is rotatably mounted on the belt shaft, and which displaces with a coupling means a control pawl which is hingeably supported on the belt shaft, and for example, moves it radially toward the outside. Whereby the control pawl is functionally arranged sequentially after the action of the coupling disc. The control pawl interacts with a control lever which moves a locking detent in such manner that the locking detent locks with locking teeth rigidly attached to the housing of the automatic belt lock, and the locking process is thereby completed. The coupling disc serves as a belt-sensitive activating mechanism, such that if the belt is suddenly pulled out, i.e. in the case of a crash, the coupling disc with its control means moves in relation to the pawl-lock mechanism, together with operation of the above mentioned control pawl, causing engagement of the control lever, and finally the motion of the locking detent into the lock-position. In the constructions of this type, function-wise the means for the vehicle-sensitive locking and for the belt-sensitive locking are arranged in series one after the other. In each case, when the vehicle-sensitive activating mechanism is used, the transfer of the locking motion is effected through the parts which belong to the belt-sensitive mechanism.